Memories
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Cuando dos almas vuelven a unirse...una historia maravillosa comienza a desarrollarse...La vida puede traerte muchas sorpresas, y estos gemelos no son la excepción.
1. Milagros

Holaaaaaaaaaa :)

Aassdfsgasdgasdgs Lo prometido es deuda... Volví :) Muajajaja xD

Bueno, como se darán cuenta, este fic es el fic original de donde vino el anterior (?), quiero dedicárselo a **Nekoyanet**, gracias por tu review lady~ espero verte por aquí pronto :)

Ehhh...iba a decir un par de cosas mas, pero mi mamá esta al lado contando historias del trabajo mientra celebramos su día y...bueno...me distrae xDDDDDDDD Si me acuerdo lo escribo abajo :) Nos leemos al final!

*Ni Digimon, ni ningun elemento de su franquicia, me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia*

* * *

Kouji aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, desde el momento en que Lowemon le había dicho que su hermano seguía con vida todo había pasado demasiado rápido, su mente comenzó a procesar toda la información de golpe y eso lo tenía completamente abrumado. Izumi y Takuya –solo ellos dos, ya que Jumpei había acompañado a Tomoki hasta su casa- hacían el intento inútil de tranquilizarlo mientras esperaban tener noticias del mayor de los gemelos.

-Tu eres el gemelo de Kouichi Kimura ¿Verdad?-Dijo el médico cuando por fin abandono la habitación del chico. Kouji solo asintió ante la pregunta- Te voy a ser sincero…estuvimos a punto de perder a tu hermano, si no hubieras aparecido no sabemos qué hubiera pasado…definitivamente fue un milagro-Los tres chicos suspiraron aliviados de que Kouichi estuviera bien, era como si un gran peso se les hubiera ido de encima, en especial para Kouji- Tendrá que quedarse esta noche en observación y si mañana ya está mejor podremos darlo de alta, si gustas puedes quedarte con él en lo que yo llamo a su madre.

-Gracias…-Respondió en voz baja Kouji. Entro a la habitación, seguido de cerca por los otros dos, sintió como si su corazón se retorciera al ver a su hermano frente a él, conectado a una infinidad de máquinas que, junto a su voluntad, lo mantenían atado a esta vida-Kouichi…

-¡Kouichi!-Grito Izumi en el momento que se lanzó sobre su compañero, atrapándolo en un gran y sofocante abrazo- Estamos tan felices de que estés bien…

-Sí que nos diste un gran susto-Dijo Takuya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Muchas gracias por todo Kouichi.

-Chicos…-Respondió Kouichi con la voz quebrada-yo…soy el que debería darles las gracias…-Termino, al borde de las lágrimas-…Kouji…perdóname…

-Bueno…creo que nosotros dos sobramos aquí, además, Takuya aún debe llegar al cumpleaños de su hermano ¿No?-Izumi no espero ni un segundo más para agarrar a Takuya del brazo y comenzar a arrastrarlo hasta la salida-Iremos a verte pronto, ¡Cuídate mucho Kouichi!-Grito por último la rubia y, sin darle la oportunidad al castaño de despedirse, salió corriendo del lugar. Los gemelos solo rieron ante la actitud de su compañera.

-Kouji…hermano…perdóname…no quería hacer que te preocuparas tanto…fui un idiota…-Kouichi no sabía realmente que sentir: Dolor, culpa, felicidad, y un millón de cosas más se agolpaban en su mente, haciendo que se sintiera confundido.

-No Kouichi…no tengo nada que perdonarte…tu eres el que debe perdonarme a mí, por no haberte protegido como debía…-El silencio se apodero de la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabia como continuar, así que Kouji opto por lo más fácil-…¿Estas bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?

Kouichi rio ante la actitud nerviosa de su hermano-No te preocupes, estoy bien, además mama vendrá más tarde, estoy seguro de que ella se encargara de todo…-Otra vez el silencio, pero ahora fue el turno de Kouichi para romperlo-…Deberías irte, aun tienes cosas que hacer ¿O me vas a decir que ya lo olvidaste?

-Si…tienes razón…pero…-Kouji se acercó hacia su hermano, tomo una de sus manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede hasta que llegue mamá?

Kouichi lo miro sorprendido, recordaba lo que le había pedido a Kouji en el digimundo, pero no creía que estuviera listo para cumplir su promesa.

-No te preocupes…dame tu teléfono-Kouji lo miro extrañado, pero acepto la petición de su hermano. Kouchi anoto algo rápidamente y le devolvió su teléfono al menor-Llámame cuando estés listo…así podremos prepararle una sorpresa a mamá-Kouichi hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para levantarse y comenzar a empujar a su hermano-¡Ya vete! No quiero que después me digas que te acobardaste y no hiciste lo que tenías planeado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Kouji se giró para quedar de frente a su hermano, que aún lo estaba empujando, y le dio un gran abrazo. El mayor al principio no reacciono, pero al sentir como su hombro comenzó a mojarse con las lágrimas de Kouji, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo.

-Yo…estoy tan feliz de que podamos estar juntos…te quiero hermano…-La voz de Kouji se entrecortaba debido a los suspiros que soltaba en un intento de controlar sus lágrimas. Levanto la mirada y por un segundo miro fijamente a Kouichi-Te prometo que iré pronto a verlos, a mamá y a ti…cuídate mucho.

Y así, los gemelos volvieron a separarse, pero ambos sabían que muy pronto se volverían a encontrar, les habían dado la oportunidad de no separarse y no iban a desperdiciarla. Por ahora Kouji tenía un deber que cumplir, y Kouichi…bueno, él debía recuperarse para poder darle una gran sorpresa a su madre.

* * *

Tada! :)

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, la calidad de estos va mejorando a medida que avanzan , así que por favor no pierdan las esperanzas de que pueda mejorar xD

Espero que les haya gustado y, bueno, creo que...el miércoles ?...Mas o menos ese día estaría subiendo el segundo capitulo, obvio si es que tengo un par de reviews xDDDDDDDD

Nos leemos pronto!

PD: Nunca me acorde de lo que quería decir arriba xDDDDDD


	2. Primera vez

Hi everybody! :)

Estoy tan happy, me motive harto con este fic! Y pensar que recién lo empece la semana pasada y hoy ya termine el capitulo 8! *-*

Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como el primero, los reviews los respondo abajo y...eso! No tengo mucho que decir hoy xD Disfruten del capitulo!

*Ni Digimon, ni ningun elemento de su franquicia, me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia*

* * *

Kouichi esperaba a que su madre llegara al hospital, trataba incansablemente de esperarla despierto, pero sus ojos se cerraban lentamente muy en contra de su voluntad.

-Supongo que…no le importara que no esté despierto…-Dijo, para luego acomodarse en la cama y caer rendido inmediatamente. Cuando Tomoko llego, su desesperación bajo considerablemente al ver a su hijo plácidamente dormido, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios. Lo que ella no noto, fue cuando el mayor de sus gemelos pronuncio el nombre del menor…era mejor así, Kouichi no quería arruinar la sorpresa….

-o-o-o-

Kouji se encontraba frente a su casa, no era que no se atreviera a entrar y darle la cara a su padre y a su madre adoptiva, el problema era que aún no sabía qué demonios decirle, se sentía como un idiota, tanto tiempo esperando por este momento y ahora estaba en blanco.

No espero mucho tiempo más, entro a la casa y busco a Satomi, lo más seguro era que estuviera en la cocina, después de todo ya se acercaba la hora de cenar. Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar vio que su padre se encontraba en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-¿En dónde estabas Kouji?-Pregunto Kousei al notar su presencia en la habitación-Ya es muy tarde, tu madre ya quería llamar a la policía-Dijo su padre riendo ante las ocurrencias de su pareja.

-Estaba en el hospital, mi…-No, no podía decirle a su padre que había estado con su hermano, aun no-…Un amigo tuvo un accidente, me llamaron para avisarme y decidí ir a ver como se encontraba, lamento no haber avisado, todo fue muy rápido.

-No te preocupes, entiendo-El padre de Kouji sabía que este algo ocultaba, pero si no se lo había dicho era por algo, así que decidió no preguntarle.

-¡Kouji! Qué bueno que llegaste, me tenías preocupada-Satomi salió de la cocina al escuchar a su esposo hablar con su hijo, trato de acercarse a él para abrazarlo, pero se arrepintió a mitad del camino-¿En dónde estabas?

-Yo…Fui a ver a un amigo al hospital…-Le respondió lo mismo que le había dicho a su padre, trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero este se notaba en la tensión de sus hombros, ya que cada vez apretaba más fuerte el ramo de flores que escondía tras sus espalda-…Yo…bueno…yo… ¡Feliz aniversario!-Grito mientras le extendía las flores a su madre adoptiva y desviaba la mirada. Sabía lo que debía decir ahora, pero aún le asustaba un poco, miro de reojo a la mujer frente a él y le dijo un poco más calmado-…feliz…aniversario…mamá….

La mujer no podía creer lo que había escuchado, por primera vez, después de todos esos años, su hijo adoptivo la había llamado "Mamá". No cabía en si misma de la emoción, no sabía si gritar, si abrazar al menor hasta dejarlo sin aire o cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…digo, te lo agradezco mucho…estoy muy feliz por esto…pero…-No pudo terminar de dar explicaciones cuando sintió que el menor la estaba abrazando. Ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

-Lamento no haber hecho esto antes…soy un cobarde…espero que puedas disculparme por mi actitud contigo-Dijo Kouji completamente sonrojado. Su padre estaba feliz por su cambio de actitud, creía que las palabras que le había dicho antes habían tenido un efecto positivo en él, pero su madre, como mujer que era, sabía que había una razón más profunda que había motivado a Kouji a cambiar, mas prefirió dejar ese tema para después, tal vez en otro momento tuviera la oportunidad de conversar en privado con su hijo.

-No te preocupes Kouji, todo está bien, después tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla de madre a hijo-Dijo la mujer, mirando a su marido como queriendo decirle "A solas, no es nada en lo que tengas que meterte tu"-Bueno, ahora que por fin llégate podemos sentarnos a la mesa, la cena esta lista desde hace rato.

Gracias a su experiencia con mujeres, o mejor dicho, gracias a su experiencia con Izumi, Kouji ya tenía la idea de que su madre adoptiva sospechaba algo, pero prefirió dejarlo para después, no había comido nada desde antes de su pelea con Lucemon, y aunque en el mundo real había pasado menos tiempo, para el habían sido días, ya tendría la oportunidad de sincerarse con la mujer a la que ahora llamaba "mamá", después de todo, el confiaba en que su padre no se enteraría de nada.

* * *

Yyyyyy...Eso es todo por hoy :)

Yo debería estar estudiando lenguaje y leyendo mi libro de ingles, así que la voy a hacer cortita y les diré que muuuuuuchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y espero con ansias sus reviews ^^

Bye-bye!

**Reviews:**

**Nekoyanet: **My lady~! *-* asdafasdf que bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo, eso me da esperanzas de que te guste el resto OuO afasgdsd yo encuentro que es Kouichi que que me sale todo "uke" [o al menos en los capitulos que estuve escribiendo hoy dia xD] uwu La vdd es que nunca presto atencion a eso de quien es el mayor y quien el menor cuando se trata de gemelos xD pero es necesario aveces para diferenciarlos, sino me vuelvo loca tratando de recordar de quien estaba hablando

**Any kisuky:** DE VERDAD!? *O* Es un dia epico en mi historial como escritora, siempre quise que alguien me dijera eso xD que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta capitulo tambien


	3. Descubiertos

Hola gente bonita!

asdasfadsgas la verdad es que sus reviews me emocionan ;u; jamas pensé que ni regreso a fanfiction iba a ser tan lindo :)

Perdón por no haber actualizado el viernes como correspondía pero la verdad es que el colegio me consume [para los que son de Chile entenderán la presión que es 4°Medio y la PSU x_X] y mas encima tengo un evento de Kpop en 2 semanas y los ensayos me están matando [me duelen lugares que no sabia que existían Pero! como recompensa subiré otro capitulo mas mañana [algo bueno que tengan las efemérides chilenas...tengo 2 días mas de flojera xD]

Y eso...no los aburro mas con mi vida xD Espero que disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos abajo!

*Ni Digimon, ni ningún elemento de su franquicia, me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...en el archivo de word los capítulos se veían mas largos...sorry por eso uwu*

* * *

Kouji y Kouichi mantuvieron el contacto en secreto: Kouichi quería darle una sorpresa a su madre el día en que Kouji los visitara, y este por su parte quería ahorrarse el tener que pedirle explicaciones a su padre de porque le había ocultado la verdad tanto tiempo.

Ese fin de semana los gemelos tenían planeado encontrarse, se hubieran juntado antes, pero Kouichi tenía prohibido salir de casa hasta que se recuperara completamente. Se suponía que el mayor debía llamar al otro para decirle a qué hora y donde debían juntarse al otro día, pero ya se hacía tarde y Kouji comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Kouji, necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas para la cena, por favor-Dijo su madre adoptiva, Kouji había perdido la esperanza de que su hermano lo llama pronto, así que decidió dejar su teléfono sobre la mesa del comedor eh ir por el encargo de su madre.

-o-o-o-

Kouichi salió de la ducha, se había demorado más de la cuenta, seguro que Kouji ya estaría aburrido de esperarlo, tal vez incluso lo regañara por tardarse tanto. Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Kouji, cuando le contestaron, no era su hermano el que hablaba del otro lado, esa voz era de…

-¿Hola?-Contesto una voz femenina. Kouichi quedo mudo, esa de seguro era la madrastra de Kouji, y él no sabía si su hermano les había contado a sus padres sobre él, por un segundo no supo que hacer, pero decidió hacerse el valiente y simplemente hablarle a la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ehhh…Disculpe que moleste pero… ¿Se encuentre Kouji?-Kouichi apretó los ojos, nervioso. Muchas veces Takuya le había dicho que incluso su voz era parecida a la de Kouji, esperaba que eso no se hubiera notado en ese momento.

-Kouji salió hace un momento, si gustas puedo decirle que te devuelva el llamado…-Kouichi estuvo a punto de darle las gracias a la mujer, cuando esta volvió a hablar-…Ehhh...disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kouichi no supo que decir, comenzó a tartamudear, e imaginaba que la mujer al otro lado de la línea debía tener una cara de extrañeza total-…el…él sabe quién soy, así que le agradecería que le dijera que me vuelva a llamar…eso es todo, muchas gracias-Y colgó rápidamente, comenzó a respirar agitado, estaba nervioso, jamás pensó que algo así le pasaría. Era mejor que se relajara y esperara la llamada de Kouji, ya se desquitaría con él.

-o-o-o-

Kouji regreso a casa y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina a entregarle sus cosas a su madre, entro a la habitación y vio a la mujer recargada en la pequeña mesa que tenían ahí, tomando una taza de té.

-Te llamaron mientras no estabas-Dijo la mujer cuando su hijo le dio la espalda para salir del lugar-…era tu hermano…

Kouji quedo congelado en su lugar… ¿Kouchi había sido lo suficientemente…tonto…como para decir que era su hermano? ¿O ella había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta sola?

-¿Co…como lo supiste?-Pregunto nervioso, su cara debió haber sido una locura como para que ella hubiera soltado una pequeña risa al verlo.

-Tu teléfono reconoce sus llamadas bajo ese nombre, además...-Hizo una pausa para agregarle suspenso al asunto-…Tú me lo acabas de confirmar-Kouji se sentía como un idiota, en primer lugar, jamás debió dejar su teléfono botado sobre la mesa-Me pidió que te dijera que lo llamaras, al parecer es importante…Después tu y yo hablaremos sobre esto.

-o-o-o-

-No sabes el susto que me lleve cuando fue tu madre la que me contesto-Dijo entre enfadado y nervioso Kouichi-Hacia mucho que no sentía esa sensación de no saber cómo reaccionar.

-Lamento haberte hacho pasar por eso-Respondió Kouji-Supongo que ahora tendré que contarle la verdad…el problema es que después tendré que decirse lo a papa…quería ahorrarme esa discusión por un tiempo más, pero supongo que no puedo aplazar algo que es inevitable.

-No te preocupes Kouji, sabes que me tienes a mí para apoyarte-Se quedaron en silencio un momento, a ambos se les venían cosas difíciles, pero también otras muy buenas-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Cuenta con eso…adiós-Los gemelos colgaron. Kouji estaba demasiado nervioso, al día siguiente volvería a ver a la mujer que le dio la vida, esperaba ansioso ese momento, pero estaba más tenso que antes de su batalla con Lucemon-Supongo que solo debo descansar…mañana será un gran día…

* * *

Bien...no es mi capitulo favorito...no es como para decir "Que bruto, que excelente capitulo"...pero como siempre esta hecho con amor para mis fieles lectores uwu Mñn si es que no llego molida del ensayo subo capitulo apenas vuelva, y sino, a la nochecita c:

Bye-bye~

**Reviews:**

**Nekoyanet: **asfasdgsadgs el sexto sentido nunca falla, por eso nosotras somos mejores (?) Pero si tu leiste mi fic anterior! xDDDDDD se supone que ese es el capitulo que le continua a este, solo que lo subí antes dada las fechas uwu sorry si eso confunde :( si les hace mas cómodo a ti y las demás lectoras lo vuelvo a subir aquí ^^ [PD: Los mensajes del inbox los contesto en un ratito :)]

**CandyGiirL12:** *O* werfwsdfsgsdfg -se taldea=le da la locura- dfwgsadgfasdhfgsd que bueno que te haya gustado! Siempre es hermoso recibir reviews de una lectora nueva :) en serio es prometedora? sdfasdfas ;u; y yo que pensaba que había perdido el toque...mis gemelis! tan bellos ellos" me hace feliz escribir cosas de ellos...aunque aveces se me pasa la mano y termino yaoitizandolo todo xD...pero bueeeno~ es mi manera de aplacar el estres(?) Te recomiendo que leas mi fic anterior ahora, ya que cronológicamente es el capitulo que le sigue a este y después vas a andar toda confundida x_X Espero verte por aquí pronto! y sorry por mi respuesta tan larga xDDDDDDDD


	4. Primer segundo cumpleaños

-Aparece en un rincon-...jeje...Hola ._.

Se que dije que iba a subir capitulo ayer pero, ¿Adivinen?...jeje...Se me olvido ^^Uuuuuu Me acorde recién hoy en la tarde, pero estaba tan cansada que me eche una siestecita antes de subir el capitulo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que disfruten el capitulo y, por favor, lean las aclaraciones para que después no tengan dudas c: Nos leemos abajo!

**Aclaración: 1.- Con "segundo cumpleaños" me refiero al día en que los elegidos se convirtieron en Digimons [ellos mismos lo dicen en el Pueblo del Origen], no quise escribir acerca de su cumpleaños real porque para eso tienen que escuchar los CD Dramas de los dos ["Kouji kara Kouichi e" y "Kouichi kara Kouji e", están en Tumblr]…háganlo…SON HERMOSOS! **

**2.- El cuarto capítulo oficial del fic es mi fic anterior "Madre", lo subí antes en conmemoración del día de la madre [da…], les recomiendo leerlo, ya que tal vez se pierdan con el salto de la historia xD**

*Ni Digimon, ni ningún elemento de su franquicia, me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...en el archivo de word los capítulos se veían mas largos...sorry por eso uwu*

* * *

Lo último que quería hacer Kouji esa mañana era levantarse, la noche anterior él y Kouichi se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo una película, y ahora el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta al guerrero de la luz. Se dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin pudo comenzar a conciliar el sueño, estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Takuya?... ¿No es demasiado temprano para el?-Pensó mientras miraba la hora, las 10 am, eso para Kanbara era madrugar- ¿Y a ti que te paso, te caíste de la cama o algo?-Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-A mí también me alegra oírte Kouji-Respondió con ironía el líder de los elegidos-Sabes perfectamente para que llamo ¿O me vas a decir que olvidaste que día es hoy?-El guerrero de la luz guardo silencio, Takuya suspiro-¿La frase "segundo cumpleaños" significa algo para ti?

Minamoto se levantó súbitamente, despertando a Kouichi, que dormía a su lado, en el proceso. No podía creer que se había olvidado de algo tan importante como eso ¿Qué clase de amigo y hermano era?

-Yo…lo había olvidado…-Confeso-…Si…si…ya lo sé Takuya…si…yo se lo diré…nos vemos-Colgó el teléfono, soltó un enorme suspiro y se volvió a lanzar a la cama, Kouichi lo miraba atentamente, tratando de no reír ante la cara de afligido de su hermano-¿Tu si te acordaste verdad?-Le pregunto al mayor, mirando un punto fijo en el techo.

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo podría olvidar la fecha en la que te conocí?-Dijo con calma. Kouji sentía como su corazón se rompía al escuchar las palabras de Kouichi ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota para olvidar algo así? Kouichi solo rio ante la expresión del menor-Pero no te preocupes, yo me acorde anoche mientras te veía dormir-Dijo en tono despreocupado, Kouji se preguntó desde cuando su hermano lo observaba mientras dormía-Bueno, supongo que los demás nos estarán esperando ¿No?

-¿Eh?...Cla…claro-Respondió el menor mientras volvía a la realidad. Vio como Kouichi se levantaba para dirigirse al baño-Oye…Feliz segundo cumpleaños hermano.

Kouichi se detuvo, se giró para darle la cara a su hermano, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando respondió-Feliz segundo cumpleaños para ti también…hermano.

Tomoko no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de sus hijos, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar cuanto se habían acercado sus hijos en ese corto año. Una vez escucho como uno de sus amigos había dicho que ellos parecían siameses, ya que no se separaban en ningún momento cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos, en ese momento le había parecido increíblemente gracioso, pero ahora le encontraba toda la razón a ese chico, creía que Kouji y Kouichi ya no podrían vivir nunca más el uno sin el otro, y cuando lo pensaba, una alegría enorme llenaba su corazón, ninguno de sus hijos volvería a estar solo nunca.

-o-o-o-o-

-No puedo creer que ya haya pasado una año-Dijo en tono nostálgico Izumi-Pensar que ese día fue el más largo de nuestras vidas, pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que es abrumador.

-No pienses así Izumi-chan, de no haber sido por esa experiencia, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido-Dijo Kouichi, que estaba acostado en las piernas de Kouji-De no haber sido por ese viaje…jamás hubiera conocido a Kouji…Aunque…no haya sido en las mejores circunstancias…

-¡Ya vas a empezar con tus cursilerías Kouichi!-Grito el líder del grupo, provocando que todos, menos el mayor de los gemelos, rieran-Se supone que estamos aquí para celebrar, pro solo veo caras de funeral aquí.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy así porque…extraño mucho el digimundo-Dijo Tomoki, con una clara expresión de tristeza-No saben lo mucho que me gustaría volver.

-A mí también, pero Takuya tiene razón, se supone que estamos aquí para celebrar, no para lamentarnos que no podremos volver al digimundo-Dijo Jumpei, dándose cuenta muy tarde de sus palabras, y de la reacción que había provocado en sus compañeros.

-Me alegra que no soy el único que extraña esa sensación del momento de digievolucionar-Dijo Kouji, recordando todos esos sentimientos que se acumulaban cuando pasaba a ser Lobomon-Tal vez…algún día podamos volver.

-Me gustaría creer eso-Dijo Takuya, para luego soltar un suspiro-Pero luego pienso en que si volvemos, es porque el digimundo está en problemas, y entonces ya no me quedan tantas ganas.

En ese momento todo el grupo suspiro, un pesado silencio se impuso ante ellos, y aunque él sabía que no era el indicado para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, fue Kouichi quien decidió romperlo de una vez.

-Ya basta chicos, este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas-Dijo levantándose de su lugar-Sé que no soy el más indicado para decir eso, pero deberíamos estar orgullosos de todo lo que hicimos en el digimundo, sé que cometí muchos errores, pero aun así estoy feliz de la oportunidad que se me dio de conocerlos y luchar a su lado. Tal vez Kouji tenga razón y algún día podamos volver, tal vez Takuya tenga razón también y ese momento en que volvamos sea porque nuestro digimundo está en problemas ¡¿Y qué?! De algo estoy seguro, pase lo que pase volveremos a luchar juntos, y así será hasta el día en que el ultimo de nosotros muera-Ni Kouichi podía creer lo que había dicho, era como si un espíritu lleno de esperanzas y ganas de lucha se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, pero eso realmente no importó, lo importante era que todos habían recuperado sus ánimos y sus ganas de regresas a aquel mundo que los junto como amigos, y como hermanos en el caso de los gemelos, eran más fuertes que nunca.

-Takuya lo dijo una vez: Seremos humanos, pero nuestro corazón, nuestra alma, es el de un digimon-Dijo la mujer del grupo, con el espíritu renovado-Les guste o no allá del otro lado, el digimundo siempre será nuestro mundo, y lo protegeremos pase lo que pase…juntos.

-…Feliz segundo cumpleaños chicos-Termino el discurso Kouji-…Feliz segundo cumpleaños-Dijo un poco más bajo, mientras tomaba la mano de su gemelo, provocando que este se sonrojara y le sonriera.

Después de todo, la frase "segundo cumpleaños", tenía una diversidad de significados dentro del grupo de guerreros, pero sin duda el más especial, era el significado que tenía para los gemelos.

* * *

asdafgASFDDAG Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por no subirlo ayer como prometí pero entiendanme: Faltan dos semanas para el concurso y a mis compañeras se les ocurrió ponerme RECIÉN como bailarina principal, lo que significa aprenderme nuevos pasos, hacerme otro traje y afasgfdasgas colapso~ ;-; a eso súmenle las pruebas...aish! como diría Yoshino, esto es una pesadilla!

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo...el miercoles...no, el jueves tengo prueba de quimica x_X...el jueves, apenas vuelva de clases subo el nuevo capitulo :)

Bye-bye~

**Reviews:**

******CandyGiirL12:** asfdasgas sueños gemelosos *-* Yo gracias a ellos puedo continuar el fic xD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo c: y solo espera un poco, que ya de viene el drama y el yaoi!

**Nekoyanet: **Yo JAMAS dejo a mi bebe solo! LA ultima vez que me fui a clases sin mi celular casi me muero x_X no soporto estar tanto tiempo sin escuchar música Y se va a poner mucho mejor [espero], como le dije a CandyGiirL12, ya se viene todo el drama [o intento de] y el yaoi òuó

**any kisuky: **Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^aish! si lo se :( fue tan frustrante eso, en el word se veían mas largos los capítulos incluso pensé que me estaba poniendo latera, pero cuando me di cuenta que el FF se veían mucho mas cortos fue como que "FUCK! -Tira la mesa lejos-" asdafafdasgas ;^; Pero ya los próximos capítulos se vienen mas extensos...creo...espero...


	5. Inevitable (Pt 1)

Hola...

Bueno...no ando con muchos ánimos hoy así que...Perdón por no poder actualizar antes, ha sido un fin de semana de locos...Espero que disfruten el capitulo y perdón que mi mal humor este afectando mi paso por ff u.u

*Ni Digimon, ni ningún elemento de su franquicia, me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia*

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses y un poco más desde el primer aniversario de los guerreros legendarios, muchos pensaran que es poco tiempo, y es verdad, pero en ese corto tiempo habían pasado muchísimas cosas: Kouji se enteró de que su madrastra estaba embarazada, al principio lo único que pudo hacer fue quedar en shock, pero gracias a Kouichi y a sus amigos pudo superar ese estado. También los gemelos habían podido verse mucho más seguido ya que habían decidido empezar a estudiar juntos, más que nada por petición de Tomoko y Satomi, quienes estaban preocupadas de que sus hijos estuvieran más preocupados por estar juntos que por sus estudios. Pero el acontecimiento más importante de esos dos meses fue, sin duda alguna, fue la discusión de Kouji con su padre acerca de porque este la había ocultado la verdad tanto tiempo.

Todo comenzó el día en que sus padres le contaron a Kouji que iba a tener un hermano –o hermana, eso aun nadie lo sabía-, el chico había estado todo el día en la luna, no había sabido cómo reaccionar a tal noticia. Uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de cosas, le había dicho su madrastra, pero esto solo había servido para impulsar en su cerebro una reacción en cadena de sentimientos encontrados. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no noto en que momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ni tampoco cuando comenzaron a tocar el timbre de su casa desesperadamente, lo único que pudo sacarlo del trance fue la voz de su madrastra, recibiendo a la persona que había estado tanto tiempo insistiendo.

-¡Kouichi, que sorpresa! Generalmente es Kouji el que va a verte a ti ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto la mujer. En ese momento Kouji ya estaba a la mitad de la escalera, viendo a su hermano con le seño semi fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kouichi? Creí que habíamos quedado en que yo iría a tu casa-Dijo, bajando lo que quedaba de escalera para quedar frente a su hermano.

-Te había estado llamando toda la mañana, pensé que te había pasado algo y lo único que podía hacer era venir a ver si estabas bien-Respondió Kouichi, en su voz se notaba que estaba enfadado, peor también que había estado inmensamente preocupado-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no contestabas?

-Después te cuento, vamos a mi habitación-Kouji tomo la mano de su gemelo y lo arrastro hasta el segundo piso, donde se encerraron en la habitación del menor-Lo siento, eh estado un poco abrumado desde temprano, mis padres me acaban de contar que voy a tener otro hermano o hermana y…bueno…aún no sé cómo reaccionar a eso.

-Se lo que se siente, a mí me toco enterarme de que tenía un hermano gemelo ¿Puedes creer eso?-Dijo con ironía Kouichi, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Kouji. Lo logro-Se lo difícil que es digerir ese tipo de cosas, pero ya verás que todo va a ser increíble a partir de ahora, y si no, siempre me tendrás ahí para ti.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti Kouichi?-No entendía por qué, pero Kouji siempre se sentía mejor después de hablar las cosas con Kouichi, era como si su sola presencia sirviera para tranquilizarlo-¿Empezamos con lo nuestro?

Los gemelos estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando, de vez en cuando se detenían para que Kouji pudiera lanzarse en su cama unos momentos, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Kouichi, quien se preguntaba si sería el momento adecuado para decirle algo que había estado planeando por semanas a su hermano.

-Oye…Kouji…-Comenzó a decir Kouichi, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y eso más su intento de expresión seria, hacían que se viera más adorable que de costumbre-…Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Alguna vez…te ha gustado alguien?

Kouji miro extrañado a su gemelo-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentinamente?-Kouichi se encogió de hombros, apartando su rostro de la mirada de su hermano-Pues…creo que si…pero no importa realmente…es imposible después de todo.

Kouichi se acostó al lado de su hermano, en esos momentos sobraban las palabras entre ellos, lo bueno de ser gemelos era que podían entenderse sin la necesidad de decirse nada. La voz de la madrastra de Kouji llamándolos para comer algo rompió la atmosfera de los gemelos, se levantaron, ordenaron un poco sus cosas y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me gusta otro hombre? ¿O una chica vente años mayor?-Dijo Kouichi con aire despreocupado, la sola cara de extrañeza de Kouji fue suficiente para hacerlo reír a carcajada limpia-¿¡Por qué me miras así!?

-¿No crees que las opciones que das son demasiado fuera de lo común?-Dijo el menor, girándose para ver la reacción de su gemelo, lo que no esperaba era verlo con la cabeza agacha, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y también creyó ver como un aura negra y espesa lo cubría por completo-Oye…yo no…-Kouji intento disculparse, pero en ese momento el mayor de los gemelos comenzó a reír otra vez para después lanzarse sobre su hermano, el cual por poco y cae de la escalera.

Iban en los últimos escalones cuando la puerta principal se abrió, los chicos quedaron estáticos cuando vieron quien entraba a la casa, nada más y nada menos que Kousei, el padre de ambos. Kouji se puso frente a Kouichi, como tratando de protegerlo de cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar ahora. El guerrero de la oscuridad solo pudo desviar la mirada de la puerta, no sabía cómo darle la cara al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a su madre sin ese impulso de querer golpearlo hasta dejarlo en el piso.

-Kouichi…-La voz de Kouji lo saco de sus pensamientos-…Vete a mi habitación…te avisare cuando puedas bajar, no te preocupes por mí.

-Pero…Kouji...te prometí que estaría contigo-Dijo Kouichi, tratando de imponer su autoridad de hermano mayor, cosa que no funciono.

-Lo se…pero debo hacer esto solo…no es asunto tuyo…-Kouji no había tenido el valor de decirle esto de frente a Kouichi, el cual se separó de él y comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, se escondió lo mejor que pudo tras el barandal de la escalera, no quería perder detalle de lo que hiciera su hermano, tenía que evitar que se volviera loco-Y bien…Supongo que ya es imposible seguir ocultándolo, la mentira ha durado bastante…debe ser de familia ¿No?

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Reviews:**

******Lamento no contestarlos como corresponde...Candy, Neko, muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional, las adoro. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y esperen la segunda parte, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo por que sea cada vez mejor.**


	6. Inevitable (Pt 2)

Hooooola, Soy Tenten! Y les apuesto a Kouji todo ukeado a que pensaban que no me volverían a ver por aquí :) [Si...estoy "plagiando" a German...NO NEKO-CHAN, LO ULTIMO ERA MENTIRA! xDDDDDD]

Awww~! se siente tan relajante estar aquí sin estar pensando a cada rato en "mñn tienes prueba/disertación/que entregar un trabajo"...vivan las semanas libres~!

Estoy tan cansada, ayer estuve hasta la 1 de la mñn terminando una exposición, que mas encima no alcance a hacer e_e...peeero bueno! Aquí estoy~! dándoles lo que tanto piden xDDDDDDDDDD Espero que les guste el capitulo...y, eso! ouo

*Ni Digimon, ni ningún elemento de su franquicia, me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia*

* * *

-Y bien…Supongo que ya es imposible seguir ocultándolo, la mentira ha durado bastante…debe ser de familia ¿No?-Kouji sentía como si una rabia enorme se estuviera apoderando de él, por un momento pensó en darse la vuelta e irse, seguir evitando esa discusión por un tiempo más, pero no lo hizo, él no era un cobarde-¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿O seguirás ocultando la verdad aun sabiendo que lo es todo?

-Supongo que si estás viendo a tu hermano, también estás viendo a tu madre ¿No?-Dijo Kousei, Kouji no respondió, supuso que era obvio-¿Sabes cómo se va a sentir Satomi cuando lo sepa?

-Lo sabe-Interrumpió Kouji-Y está feliz por los cambios por los que eh pasado desde que los conocí ¿O me vas a decir que creíste que todo fue espontaneo? Deberías saber que no soy así.

Kouji cada vez subía más el tono de su voz, Kouichi nunca lo había escuchado así, excepto cuando discutía con Takuya, pero con él nunca era nada serio. Satomi, quien se había quedado escondida tras la puerta de la sala, también se notaba bastante asustada con la actitud tanto de su esposo como de su hijo.

-Escúchame Kouji, no es el mejor momento para discutir estas cosas, hablaremos de esto después-El padre de los gemelos tomo sus cosas y se dio la vuelta para ir por fin a saludar a su esposa, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino-Ah…y una cosa más…Tienes estrictamente prohibido volver a ver a esa mujer y a ese chico otra vez ¿Me entendiste?

Kouji no podía creer lo que decía su padre, toda su vida evitando que conociera a su hermano y a su madre, y ahora que por fin los tenía a su lado ¿Le estaba negando su derecho de verlos? No podía soportarlo. Kouichi solo veía la espalda de Kouji, pero aun así podía deducir su expresión: Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos cargados de odio, desesperación y quien sabe qué otra cosa más, sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula. Si, el conocía a la perfección a Kouji, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo suficiente como para predecir lo que pasaría a continuación.

Kouji en un arranque de ira empujo el pequeño mueble a su lado, haciendo añicos el florero que se encontraba sobre ente, Kouichi pego una salto ante el ruido del cristal contra el piso, no podía creer que Kouji estuviera haciendo algo como eso.

-¡JAMAS!-Grito el guerrero de la luz-Ahora que estoy con ellos, no vas a poder hacer que los dejes, y si es necesario que me aleje de aquí lo hare… ¡Por Kouichi haría cualquier cosa!-Kouichi no lo aguanto más, cuando su hermano se ponía a defenderlo era capaz de perder aún más el control, corrió hacia donde se encontraba y lo abrazó por la espalda-… ¿Kouichi?...Te dije que te quedaras arriba…

-No puedo…Kouji, ya basta…te estas pareciendo a "Tu ya sabes quién"-Dijo Kouichi, refiriéndose a Duskmon-No dejes que la oscuridad te consuma…eres mi luz…no puedes apagarte…-Kouji sintió como su hermano enterraba su rostro en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que un par de traicioneras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Kou…ichi…-Kouji sintió como si toda esa ira hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, debía detener esto, no le hacía bien ni a él ni a su hermano-…Ya terminaremos con esto…-Le dio la espalda a su padre, tomo la mano de Kouichi y lo llevo de vuelta al segundo piso. Cuando por fin se aseguró de que nadie los molestara, Kouji abrazo fuertemente a Kouichi-Gracias…de verdad…no sé qué haría yo sin ti…

-Ko…Kouji…-Kouichi correspondió el abrazo-No importa cuántas veces te pierdas en la oscuridad…yo estaré ahí para guiarte…siempre…-Kouji solo sonrió. Kouichi sabía que era el momento para decirle a Kouji lo que había estado planeando durante semanas-Kouji…te quiero…-Kouji iba a responder, pero Kouichi se adelantó y lo beso torpe, pero apasionadamente. Kouji estaba como perdido, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, pero cuando por fin decidió seguirle la corriente a su hermano, este se separó de él bruscamente, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de la habitación al tiempo que gritaba-¡Adiós hermano, nos vemos!

Pasaron varios días, esos días se convirtieron en semanas, y esas semanas se convirtieron en un mes entero en el que Kouji no supo nada de su gemelo.

-Kouichi…-Dijo Kouji al aire-…si solo me dejaras decirte lo que siento…

* * *

Si, lo se, los peores dos capítulos en la historia de mi fic ._. No se...siento que les falto realismo...pero bueno, dejo en sus manos el juicio final.

_Anécdota_: Hace unos días, una compañera y yo estábamos almorzando mientras yo pasaba al limpio al fic [Durante las clases escribo en un cuaderno xD]. Estaba pasando al limpio el borrador del capitulo 8, cuando me di cuenta que tenia escrito algo nada que ver, así que lo borre y empece de nuevo, a los cinco minutos después tocaron la campana, apague el computador y me fui a clases. Cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta de que fui en extremo IMBÉCIL ...Si, borre parte del capitulo 7...si, justamente el que le sigue a este...y no, no me acuerdo de lo que había escrito ._. Así que me disculpo de antemano por si es que me llego a demorar en publicar el sigt. capitulo.

Bueno, por eso, y porque el domingo es mi competencia de baile...gya~! mi primera vez como bailarina principal! que nervios! deseenme mucha suerte ouo

_**Bye-bye~!**_

**Reviews:**

******Neko-chan:** sdfsadgsasds gracias uwu Por alguna razón pensé que iba a perder todo el respeto (?) con estos capítulos...no me costó escribirlos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo me falta...Aish, mujer! es que no es obvio!? xDD Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, espero que estés tranquila con eso...por ahora...cofcofsevienelobuenocofcof (asfdasdfasdg morí con lo que pusiste al final xD me hiciste pensar en Kouji como princeso LOL! Siempre me haces pensar cosas raras!)

******Candy-chan:** Ufff, que bueno que mi mala onda momentánea no afectara mucho, estoy trabajando en eso del largo de los capítulos, los capítulos que he pasado al limpio de mi cuaderno son un poquito mas largos ouo asfdsagfsgd No te preocupes, estoy toda motivada con este fic, tengo grandes planes para después, pero no los pienso revelar...eso se sabrá al final, y para eso falta bastante...muajajaja (?) Se viene lo bueno~! Yaoi everiwer xD [Es mas...creo que voy a tener que subir un poquito el rating en un par de capítulos mas eue]


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola :)

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, esta vez no vengo a publicar capitulo, sino que vengo a avisar que me demorare un poco mas en publicarlo...-suspira-...ok, les cuento!...Mi computador murió...bueno, en realidad murió la conexión del cargador, pero como sin eso el computador no puede funcionar, entonces técnicamente...mi computador murió. Tengo que esperar a que mi papá me mande dinero para mandarlo arreglar, y eso tal vez sea el fin de semana o la próxima semana, no lo se [solo espero que sea pronto].

Ahora se preguntaran: ¿Como fuiste tan tonta de no haber respaldado el fic?. Y yo les respondo que había pensado que lo hice, después de todo, tenia el fic con mis trabajos del colegio y las diapositivas de historia [las cual al final no ocupe para estudiar y por eso no me di cuenta antes de la ausencia del fic en mi disco externo], pero por alguna razón ¡NO ESTA! ;-; Ahora, existe la posibilidad de que a mi computador le quede carga suficiente para recuperar el archivo, pero si no...bueno, supongo que me tendrán que esperar un poco mas.

¡LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO! Pero como compensación les cuento que en mi cuaderno ya voy por el capitulo 11 u 12, no lo recuerdo bien, peor en esos capítulos se viene el yaoi intenso (?) eue así que por favor les pido que me tengan paciencia, estas cosas pasan cuando uno esta mas pobre que de costumbre, pero tengo que que compensar todas las molestias que esta situación causo :)

Quería pedirles un favor, dentro de los próximos capítulos va a nacer la hermanita de Kouji y, a pesar de que ya se lo tengo, me preguntaba si hay algún nombre que les guste a ustedes para la pequeña, ya que el que le puse yo es CERO CREATIVO xDDDDDDDDDD Ah! y otra cosa, va a empezar a aparecer gente nueva [OC's míos] y que serán importantes en un proyecto a futuro que tengo, así que estén atentas.

Mmmmmm...que mas se me olvida...AH! Muchas gracias a quienes me desearon suerte para mi competencia de baile, quedamos en el puesto 20...de 30 ._. pero aun así estamos muy felices con nuestros resultados ^^

Creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, una vez mas disculpen por las molestias y espero no perder su confianza como lectoras por esto ¡La amo!

Bye-bye!

**Reviews:**

******Neko-chan:** Mmmmmm...no, no te lo daré, quien sabe que seas capaz de hacerle al pobre xD fdagafdfsaffdfdsdfa No mueras aun! Que todavía falta lo mejor eue [Si tu me entiendes...]. Princeso! xDDDDDDDDDDDD me mata esa cosa xux Sorry 10000000000000 por la demora u.u estas cosas pasan cuando uno menos se lo espera, pero espero poder solucionarlo antes del fin de semana [el viernes es feriado aquí, así que ahí intentare hacer algo]

******Candy-chan:** Mas? Se viene en los próximos capítulos...es mas, creo que el el capitulo 10 [o el 11, no me acuerdo] se viene con T-O-D-O [if you know what i mean] eaea! -inserte cara de malota pervertida aquí xD-. Los últimos capítulos que eh escrito me han salido largos, pero creo que es mas que nada porque estoy adelantando el tiempo un poco cofcofmuycofcof rapido xD Tengo proyectos a futuro que requieres que mis gemelis sean mayores.

**Any-chan: **AFSASFASFSDF porque cuando se es fujoshi desde hace tanto [casi 6 años ya...me siento vieja ._.], es casi inevitable yaoitizarlo todo xD En los capítulos siguientes eh estado mejorando lo del largo de los capítulos, espero poder recuperar pronto mi computador para pasar al limpio y subir la continuación :)


	8. Perspectivas de una separacion

Les cuento un chiste?...Encontre el fic en la unica carpeta que no busque el otro dia :) -se esconde debajo de una mesa-...lo siento uwu

Hubiera subido el capitulo ayer, pero solo tenia disponible el computador de mi tio, y el no tiene el word...que ser humano puede vivir sin word!? ;-; Bueno...ya no importa...Espeor que les guste este capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir ahora, asi que nos llemos abajo ouo

*Digimon, ni ningun elemento de su franquicia, no me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...Si algun dia encuentran a un par de gemelos como esto, haganme el favor de raptarlos y enviarmelos :)*

* * *

**Perspectiva 1**:

Kouji había intentado que su vida pasara lo más normal posible, pero la ausencia de Kouichi y las constantes peleas con su padre ya lo tenían al borde del colapso. Con las únicas que había podido mantener una relación medianamente normal eran Satomi -a quien ayudaba con lo que sea que necesitara con tal de que no se esforzara demasiado debido a su estado de salud y la del bebe- y Tomoko –A quien llamaba por teléfono todos los días, eh iba a ver ocasionalmente, con la esperanza de poder ver a su hermano, cosa que nunca pasaba-.

-Kouji ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que tú y tu hermano hagan las paces?-Le dijo Tomoko a su hijo menor, el cual la miro extrañado-Quiero decir, no sé si ustedes han peleado o algo por el estilo, pero ya va a ser un mes desde que no se hablan, sé que es Kouichi quien te ha estado evitando, pero esto no puede seguir así, debes hacer algo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…No sé qué hacer, eh agotado todas mis ideas-Dijo desesperado Kouji. Era verdad, ya no tenía idea de que hacer para acercarse a Kouchi. Miro la hora, en unos 15 minutos debía juntarse con Takuya-Creo que debo irme mamá, si Kouichi regresa…

-Le diré que estuviste aquí, lo sé-Interrumpió la mujer, repitiendo lo que su hijo llevaba diciéndole un mes entero. Abrazo a Kouji y le dio un beso en la frente-Ten por seguro que esto se va a solucionar pronto, te lo prometo hijo.

-o-o-o-o-

No solo su madre estaba preocupada por la situación de los gemelos, gracias a Izumi, la noticia de que ellos ya casi no se hablaban había llegado a los oídos de los demás elegidos, preocupándolos de sobremanera, en especial al líder, quien había tomado la seria decisión de hablar con su amigo-rival sobre el asunto.

-Déjame ver si entendí-Dijo Takuya después de escuchar la historia de Kouji-¿Llevas un mes entero sin hablar con Kouichi solamente porque el arranco de ti después de besarte?-Kouji asintió-… ¿No puedes inventarte una historia más cliché que esa?

-¡Que no lo estoy inventando, ya es como la tercera vez que te lo digo!-Grito desesperado Kouji, maldiciendo el momento en que había decidido hacer de Takuya su psicólogo personal-Realmente no tengo idea de cómo Izumi te soporta.

-¡Ca…cállate!-Grito sonrojado el líder del grupo, se suponía que su reciente relación con la rubia era un secreto…sí, claro-No te desvíes del tema, estamos aquí para hablar de ti, no de mí.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-Realmente Kouji no tenía ánimos de hablar de lo mismo, el simple hecho de pensar que Kouichi tal vez ya no lo quería le mataba el alma.

-Ven, levántate-Dijo Takuya, arrastrando a Kouji una vez se dio cuenta de que este no iba a seguirlo-Vamos a terminar con este de una vez por todas-Takuya se veía decidido, cosa muy extraña en él, a Kouji comenzaba a darle miedo los cambios de actitud por los que pasaba ese chico.

Kouji se detuvo en seco al dar la vuelta en una esquina del parque en el que se encontraban: Ahí, frente a él, a menos de metro y medio de distancia…Ahí estaba el...La persona por la cual daría su vida una y mil veces…el único que había sido capaz de ganarse rápidamente y por completo su corazón.

-Kou…ichi…

**Perspectiva 2**:

Al contrario de lo que Kouji pensaba, Kouichi no había pasado nada bien ese mes, se arrepentía enormemente de haberse ido así como así después de declararle sus sentimientos a su hermano y de estarlo evitando, pero creía que si se enfrentaba a un rechazo seguro, no podría soportar ese sentimiento de agonía que sentiría al ver alejarse a Kouji otra vez.

Durante ese tiempo, Kouichi comenzó a frecuentar mucho a Izumi, creía que nadie más que ella –por el simple hecho de ser la única amiga mujer que tenía- podría entender por lo que pasaba. La rubia se sentía alagada porque Kouichi la hubiera elegido a ella como su psicóloga personalizada, sabía que debía hacer algo para que todo se arreglara, así que, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, comenzó a tramar un "plan maligno" junto con Takuya para hacer que los gemelos volvieran a estar juntos como se lo merecían.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy también Izumi-chan, no sé si estoy listo aun para ver a Kouji-Le dijo Kouichi a la rubia, mientras caminaban por el parque en el que siempre se juntaban cuando el mayor de los gemelos quería escapar.

-No te preocupes Kouichi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-Dijo con una sonrisa la guerrera del viento-Pero, dime una cosa ¿No extrañas a Kouji?-Pregunto curiosa, sabia de sobra la respuesta a su pregunta, pero quería que Kouchi se lo dijera.

-Como no tienes idea…-Respondió con desgano-Pero puedo soportarlo…No sé qué haría si Kouji decidiera no volver a verme solo por ese…maldito impulso…

-¡No diga eso Kouichi!-Grito la chica-Kouji te adora, estoy segura de que si le dieras la oportunidad, Kouji no volvería a separarse de tu lado nunca más-Dijo, para luego tomar al chico de las manos y comenzar a correr con el-Es más, ahora mismo vas a darle esa oportunidad.

-¡¿EH?!-Kouichi no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Izumi, pero se imaginaba que no sería nada bueno. Estuvo a punto de soltarse de la mano de la chica cuando esta se detuvo bruscamente y lo empujó hacia adelante. El mayor de los gemelos levanto la mirada, y frente el vio como si un espejo se hubiera situado frente a él, pero no, no recordaba haberse dejado crecer el cabello, y tampoco recordaba ser tan lindo…Ok, eso había sonado demasiado narcisista hasta para él, que estaba enamorado de su gemelo, el mismo que ahora estaba frente a él, haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de articular palabra alguna.

-Ko…Kouji…-Kou…ichi…-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, ¡Esos dos les habían tendido una trampa! Ambos gemelos se giraron para ver a sus acompañantes, pero ambos habían desaparecido, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra –aunque solo estaban escondidos en una árbol, lo bastante alejados como para escuchar, pero no agobiar a los gemelos-.

-Kouji…yo…-Kouchi estaba completamente sonrojado, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, pero el ensordecedor ruido de los latidos de su corazón no le permitía formar frases con coherencia-Yo…quería...quiera decirte que. -Cállate Kouichi…-El mayor se sorprendió ¿Kouji lo había mandado a callar?... ¿Era eso prueba suficiente de que ya no lo quería?-…Tu…ya dijiste todo lo que debías decirme…Ahora déjame hablar a mí, no digas absolutamente nada hasta que termine, solo…escúchame…-Los gemelos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos estaban completamente nerviosos y sus rostros estaban completamente rojos. Kouji tomo fuertemente de los hombros a su hermano y se acercó aún más a el-No sé qué fue lo que te impulso a huir ese día…pero, por favor…ya no lo hagas más…recuerda que me prometiste que me guiarías si me perdía en la oscuridad… ¿Qué voy a hacer si no estás conmigo?

Kouichi se sorprendió de las palabras de su hermano, no creía que fuera a recordar aquello, pero lo hizo muy feliz que así fuera-Yo…tampoco quiero volver a separarme de ti, mi luz…tu sabes que yo…bueno…yo te…-Antes de que Kouichi pudiera continuar, Kouji lo beso, demostrando lo mucho que lo había necesitado ese tiempo que estuvieron separados.

-Te quiero Kouichi, no quiero que vuelvas a dudarlo nunca ¿Me entendiste?-Dijo Kouji, una vez se separó de su hermano, este solo sonrió antes de volver a besarlo, solo que esta vez mucho más calmadamente.

-Creo que ahora sí que sobramos aquí-Le dijo Takuya a Izumi, quien no podía despegar la vista de lo que ocurría frente a ella-Oye… ¿Sigues aquí en la Tierra o te fuiste al digimundo?-Dijo el moreno tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

-¿Eh?...ah…si…vamos-Izumi comenzó a avanzar junto con Takuya, parecía que tuviera la cabeza dada vuelta en 180 grados, simplemente no podía dejar de ver lo que pasaba-Oye... ¿Crees que vayan a enojarse mucho cuando se den cuenta de que los engañamos descaradamente?

-…Eso espero…

* * *

Yyyyy...Eso es todo por hoy :)

A partir del otro capitulo empiezan los saltos temporales, pero no ten grandes aun xD Después se van a poner mas locos, peor no se preocupen, no dejare que se me confundan eue También se vienen capítulos mas largos y mucho yaoi (Indirecto por mientras xD), así que atentas!

Espero que les haya gustado, si me demoro en subir el siguiente capitulo es porque no he podido pasarlos al computador [Temporada de pruebas finales, ven a mi! x_x], pero intentare hacerme un tiempo para pasar al limpio y publicar.

Nos vemos, si Odin quiere, entre el Martes y el Miércoles :)

Bye-bye~!

**Reviews:**

******Neko-chan:** asffasgdasdgsad Siento haberte preocupado uwu no era mi intención. EY! Tampoco era para tanto xD pensé que iba a estar como una semana sin actualizar, no mas que eso, pero por lo menos todo lo solucione rápido ouo No, ya dije que no te lo iba a dar...es mio xD

1. Apenas tenga tiempo leeré tu fic, ahora tengo que ir a estudiar matemáticas ;-;

2. mmmmmm...me gusto esa idea xD la tendré en cuenta eue (Me gustaron mas esos nombres que el que le puse yo xD)

3. Me acabas de salvar, justo me falta un personaje xD Todavía esta en pie la oferta, así que espero tu ficha ouo

******Candy-chan:** asfdgagasgafdhad mala suerte evriwer (?) Hagamos un club de mal suertudas xDDDDDDDDD Ya te daré tu yaoi mujer! Se paciente, la paciencia se recompensa con mucho hard...okno! xD pero aun así, solo es cosa de tiempo para que se venga lo bueno ewe Gracias por todo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, y si no...bueno, ya te dije que se viene lo bueno xD


	9. De celos y malos entendidos

-aparece por un rincon-..Ho...hola

Si, lo se...ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que me digne a publicar, pero la verdad es que no ha sido un buen tiempo para mi, eh estado muy cansada física y mentalmente [culpa del aniversario del colegio y de los exámenes finales] y han pasado cosas que me han afectado mucho emocionalmente, y entenderán que no había espacio en mi para escribir algo decente...Bueno, este capitulo no es precisamente "decente", pero al menos cumple la función de aclarar que estoy viva y volví para quedarme :)

Espero que los disfruten, gracias pro estar aquí otra vez y...Nos leemos abajo!

*Digimon, ni ningún elemento de su franquicia, no me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...Si algún día encuentran a un par de gemelos como esto, háganme el favor de raptarlos y enviármelos :)*

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los gemelos se reconciliaron. No habían querido hablar mucho del tema pues, si bien estaban seguros de que era lo que sentían y lo que querían, pensaban que aún era demasiado pronto para acelerar tanto las cosas, había muchas cosas que resolver antes de afirmar completamente cualquier tipo de emparejamiento fuera del de "Hermanos gemelos con ventaja", como los habían apodado los demás elegidos.

Esa tarde los padres de Kouji habían salido, por lo cual lo primero que hizo al enterarse fue llamar a Kouichi para juntarse aunque sea un par de horas. La verdad es que Kouichi no estaba muy seguro de ir, pero ya habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que había visto a Kouji, así que decidió no pensarlo demasiado e ir.

En el camino, no pudo evitar pensar en el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, un millón de pensamientos inundaban su mente, pero había un pequeño de talle, una insignificante pregunta que no lo había dejado en paz desde que supo lo que estaba por pasar. Ahora que Kouji iba a ser hermano otra vez… ¿Lo seguiría queriendo como lo hacía ahora?...Si, era un poco –muy- estúpido pensar en eso, las cosas con Kouji habían cambiado, ellos ya eran algo más…o eso creía el, no tenía por qué ponerse celoso de alguien que ni siquiera nacía todavía.

-Ya madura Kouichi-Se decía cada vez que se descubría pensando en eso, y lo hizo una vez más antes de entrar a la casa. El timbre no alcanzo a terminar de sonar cuando Kouji le abrió la puerta, si no lo conociera lo suficiente, Kouichi hubiera jurado que no se había movido de al lado de la puerta desde que lo llamo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido…te extrañaba…-El menor de los dos aún se sonrojaba cuando le decía cosas de esa clase a su hermano, lo cual le parecía inmensamente adorable al mayor. Intento acercarse para besarlo, pero Kouji se apartó bruscamente y el dio la espalda, lo cual confundió bastante a Kouichi.

La tarde parecía avanzar increíblemente lenta para Kouichi, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Kouji mientras conversaban, este se apartaba y la conversación se cortaba instantáneamente, sumiéndolos en un silencio increíblemente incómodo para los dos. Kouichi parecía haberse resignado, pero la verdad es que las cosas no eran así, el comportamiento de su hermano solo hacía que sus dudas volvieran, y que pensara que todo el amor que en algún momento había logrado sentir por el había sido eliminado y reemplazado por el amor que debía tenerle a su futuro hermano o hermana. Lo enfurecía, de verdad lo hacía, pero no podía llegar y demostrarlo, sabía que Kouji se enfadaría con el si lo hacía, y eso era lo último que quería en ese momento.

Kouji noto que su hermano se encontraba peleando consigo mismo mental mente, después de todo, él era el que había hablado la mayor parte de la tarde y, de un momento a otro, se había quedado en silencio, algo extraño le sucedía y él iba a averiguarlo.

-Kouichi ¿Estas bien?-Kouji extendió su mano hasta el rostro de su hermano para lograr que lo mirara, pero este solo aparto su mano bruscamente, lo cual sorprendió a Kouji.

-Kouji… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...-Kouji solo asintió ante la voz entre triste y enfurecida del mayor-… ¿Me amas?- El menor se sorprendió, realmente no esperaba aquella pregunta. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Kouichi se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda-Lo siento, no sé porque dije eso…supongo que…a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, así que creo que debo dejar de interferir tanto en tu vida…creo que…será mejor que me valla.

Kouichi trato de llegar lo más rápido posible a la puerta, pero no conto con que Kouji lo alcanzara y le impidiera abandonar el lugar, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y al puerta.

-¿A ti que demonios te pasa?-Pregunto claramente irritado el menor-Tu no interfieres en mi vida, eres parte de mi vida…eres mi vida…y si vas a irte con ideas equivocadas…no permitiré que lo hagas…no esta vez…

-Yo…no puedo seguir con esto…-Respondió Kouichi con la mirada en el piso, el cabello cubriéndole los ojos y sonrojado a mas no poder-Se y entiendo que pronto no seré el único en tu vida…tienes a más personas a quienes amar…

-Eres al único al que realmente quiero amar-Termino la discusión Kouji, para luego darle un largo y apasionado beso a su hermano. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose hasta que llegó el momento de respirar urgentemente, pero si fue suficiente como para que albos terminaran tirados en el piso, Kouji sobre Kouichi.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…has estado todo el día evadiéndome?-Pregunto Kouichi con la voz entre cortada, en parte por el beso, en parte por el peso que ejercía su hermano sentado en sus caderas.

-¿Enserio?...¿Es por eso que armaste todo este escándalo?-Pregunto Kouji con la intriga marcada en su voz-Kouichi, creí que el otro día que hablamos había quedado claro que llevo enfermo más de una semana, no iba a verte por miedo a contagiarte, y si no te quise besar hoy día, es por lo mismo.

Y en ese momento, Kouichi Kimura pudo haber afirmado una y mil veces que era el peor ser humano del mundo. Sinceramente no recordaba haber hablado con Kouji de eso…bueno, tal vez si lo había hecho, pero no recordaba que hubiera sido hace tan poco tiempo atrás, a l le parecía que hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que había hablado con su hermano…aunque…ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

-Lo mencionaste cuando me llamaste esta mañana ¿Cierto?-El menor asintió, riendo divertido cuando su gemelo soltó un suspiro de frustración al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido-…Lo siento…deje que por un momento mis celos me controlaran… ¿Me perdonas?

-Mmmm…no lo sé…yo creo que si-Respondió Kouji para luego inclinarse para besar de nuevo a su hermano- Además, me gusta que seas así de celoso…y tampoco podría negarte nada cuando pones esa cara de cachorro abandonado, eres demasiado adorable.

Kouichi no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse y cambiar posiciones con Kouji y volverlo a besar, esta vez más larga e intensamente. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso, ahora sabía que tendría a Kouji bajo su control siempre y cuando no dejara de ser adorable. No sería difícil, era natural para el…

* * *

Ok...Lo se, es horrible, pero como dije, sirve para aclarar que sigo aqui y que nadie me va a mover hasta llenar FF de Kou^2 xD

En poco tiempo eh aprendido muchas lecciones de vida, me di cuenta, mas que nunca, que no puedo confiar en nadie, que tarde o temprano todos me van a dar la espalda, pero que aun asi hay gente que vale la pena rescatar porque siempre van a estar a tu lado...Y por eso quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a **Nekoyanet y CandyGiirL12**, ustedes dos han sido mis incondicionales lectores en mi fic y espero que siga asi hasta el final, las amo.

Ahora solo queda dedicarme al fic, estudiar a full y, como no, prepararme para el [cada vez mas cercano] concierto de The Gazzette *-*

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega de mi fic,

Bye~ Bye~

**PD: Se que prometi capitulos mas largos, pero voy a tener que alargar un poquito las cosas para lgo que estamos planeando con Yanet-Chan, pero capitulos mas cortos significan que el fic va a ser mas largo, asi que espero puedan perdonarme :)**


	10. Las cosas comienzan a cambiar

Hola! :D

aasdafsadgasdga Estoy feliz~! Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vidaaaa~~! No hay palabras para describir todo lo que sentí en el concierto de The Gazette, no puedo estar mas contenta de haberlo vivido~

Lamento no haber subido capitulo antes, tuve unas semanas pesadisimas en el colegio y antes de darme cuenta ya había llegado el fin de semana del concierto, pense en publicar mientras estuviera en Santiago, pero la casa a la que llegue no tenia internet y bueno...todos mis planes funaron :/ Pero aquí estoy, como dice la canción: "Ciega, sorda y muda" después del concierto, pero trayéndoles este pequeño capitulo de mi pequeño y humilde fic (?)

Este capitulo y los siguientes...¿Dos?...van a parecer medio de relleno, pero es que como no eh podido conectarme, no he avanzado mucho con los planes que tenemos con Yane-chan, pero aun así son importantes, ya que van a ser la base para un proyecto a futuro que tengo :)

No las aburro mas, disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos abajo ouo

*Digimon, ni ningún elemento de su franquicia, no me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...Si algún día encuentran a un par de gemelos como esto, háganme el favor de raptarlos y enviármelos :)*

* * *

Kouii's POV

Las cosas han cambiado bastante últimamente, solo el verme aquí sentado esperando a que me permitan entrar a conocer a mi hermana es la prueba de que ya nada es como solía ser. Kouichi no deja de burlarse de mí, dice que a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a los cambios repentinos de mi vida, pero yo no eh podido sobre llevar las cosas tan fácil como el, es extraño, pero a pesar de ser gemelos hay muchas cosas en las que no nos parecemos ni por asomo.

-Kouji, ya puedes entrar-Me llamo mi padre, no le conteste, siento que si lo hago desencadenare alguna de nuestras constantes discusiones, las cuales decidimos detener temporalmente solo para no hacer pasar un mal rato a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Ya sé lo que creen, que es realmente inmaduro de mi parte seguir discutiendo por algo que ya está solucionado, pero la verdad es que no creo poder perdonarlo jamás por ocultarme por tanto tiempo a mi madre biológica y a mi hermano. Puedo superarlo, ya lo hice, pero nunca podré olvidarlo.

Entre en la habitación en donde mi madre se encontraba, estaba notablemente cansada, así que decidí no molestarla demasiado y simplemente acercarme a mí hermana. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un bebe recién nacido, esa niña por alguna razón se me hacía especialmente hermosa, me provocaba un sentimiento de protección que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando conocí a Kouichi…bueno, tal vez lo sentí en el momento que estuve a punto de perderlo.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces-Me dije decidido, mi hermano estaría orgulloso de mi si me escuchara-Bienvenida al mundo…Hikari…

Kouji's POV End

-o-o-o-o-

-Y ¿Qué tal tus primeros días como hermano mayor?-Pregunto Kouichi cuando Kouji se apareció en su casa ese fin de semana.

-Horrible, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin dormir decentemente, ni siquiera en el digimundo-Respondió Kouji, amenazando con quedarse dormido en cualquier momento por culpa de su falta de sueño-Pero…supongo que para mis padres es aún más difícil ¿No?

-Eso es cierto-Dijo el mayor, acariciando lentamente el cabello de su hermano, quien se encontraba acostado en sus rodillas-Vas a ser un hermano mayor increíble…va a ser una de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común.

-Estúpido egocéntrico…-Respondió Kouji, con una leve sonrisa-¿No puedes ser humilde por una vez en tu vida?

-No…esa es otra cosa en la que nos parecemos-Kouichi no quería dejar de burlarse de su hermano, sabía que no lo aguantaría mucho, y Kouji enojado era tan lindo.

Pero claro, no todo era perfecto para el mayor de los gemelos, tenía que admitir que si se sentía ligeramente celoso de la pequeña niña que compartía el apellido de su hermano, pero no era necesario que lo supiera, después de todo, estar celoso de una niña de dos semanas es un poco ridículo ¿No creen?

-o-o-o-o-

Kouji corría, sentía que si dejaba de hacerlo moriría, pero que también lo haría si no se detenía en ese instante. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, solo sabía que sus piernas exigían un descanso, pero no podía detenerse y dejar que su perseguidor lo alcanzara.

Corría a pesar de no saber qué era lo que le esperaba más a delante debido a la densa oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Tropezó, intento levantarse nuevamente, pero sus piernas no respondían...Estaba perdido.

-Eres débil-Le dijo su perseguidor con voz profunda y aterradora-Es por eso que no puedes alejarme, siempre estaré ahí acechándote, es nuestro destino-Kouji sintió como lo levantaban del piso, la mano alrededor de su cuello comenzaba a asfixiarlo-Mira a tu alrededor, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de protegerlos a ellos, eres un inútil, débil, cobarde.

-¡Ya cállate!-Grito débilmente. Bajo sus pies, alrededor de su agresor, totalmente inconscientes, se encontraban sus amigos, y entre ellos su hermano-Yo…no…voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya…Duskmon…

El digimon soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que clavaba su espada en el estómago del menor de los gemelos-Eso ya lo veremos…

Kouji despertó más agitado que nunca, un grito ahogado abandono su garganta al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse, pero sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera bajo un peso descomunal, respiraba irregularmente y sus ojos no abandonaban el punto fijo del techo que había observado desde que despertó. Sintió como alguien se acercaba, trato de recordar que todo había sido una pesadilla, que la persona que se acercaba en ese momento era su hermano y no quien temía que fuera.

-¿Estas bien Kouji?-Pregunto preocupado Kouichi mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano-Por un momento creí que te iba dar un paro cardiaco o algo.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?-Pregunto Kouji, ignorando completamente lo que su gemelo le decía.

-¿Ehhh?...Bueno…desde hace unas semanas que tengo insomnio, así que para mí es temprano aun-Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa despreocupada-¿Qué soñabas?-Pegunto entre curioso y preocupado.

-Olvídalo-Respondió Kouji cortante como siempre, antes de volver a acomodarse en la cama y darle la espalda a su hermano, quien intento levantarse para volver a donde había estado antes de que Kouji despertara, la ventana, pero el menor lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca-No me importa que no duermas…pero quédate conmigo.

Kouichi sonrió, pocas veces podía ver al menor así de vulnerable y debía admitir que le encantaba. Se acostó junto a él y lo abrazo, Kouji temblaba levemente, no sabía si era por el frio que hacía o porque la pesadilla que había tenido aun lo tenía algo nervioso.

-Kouji…Te amo…-El menor solo respondió con un "Hmp", que el mayor supo interpretar como un "yo también", después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado al vocabulario de monosílabos de su gemelo-Me pregunto si…esos sueños que estas teniendo…tendrán alguna relación con lo que me está pasando…-Pensó Kouichi, pero no pudo llegar a una buena explicación, pero conocía a la persona indicada para preguntarle…Esperaba poder verla cuando comenzara la semana.

* * *

Y, que les pareció? No es la octava maravilla del mundo, pero es algo xD Ademas como dije arriba, puede que por ahora solo sean "capítulos de relleno" pero pronto [Tal vez cuando termine este fic, tal vez antes] van a tomar mas significado. En especial porque a partir del próximo capitulo van a aparecer algunos personajes nuevos.

La proxima semana son Fiestas Patrias y voy a pasar la semana entera en unas mini-vacaciones en las que tengo planeado avanzar lo mas que se pueda el fic para no tener que alargarlo mucho mas y poder comenzar luego con lo que tengo planeado [cofcofhaaaaaarddemiqueridaYanexDcofcof]

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en la próxima entrega de mi fic,

Bye~ Bye~

**Reviews:**

**Annie-chan**: Holi! ouo scdvsdgasdgadgsgs muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, por supuesto que no voy a abandonar el fic a estas alturas, tengo grandes planes y no pienso dejarlos botados, no esta vez xD El concierto fue hermoso! Lastima que no nos permitieron sacar fotos, pero la vdd es que no importa, el recuerdo vale mas que cualquier otra cosa [en especial porque ese recuerdo vino en forma de un nada practico dolor de cuello xD]

**Yane-chan**: My lady! xDDD nuu~ ya no quiero crecer mas!...ah no, espera, como escritora si xDDDD No digas eso, no cualquiera toma el riesgo de ayudarme en mis, a veces, muy fumadas ideas, asi que soy yo la que te agradece. Tenemos que ponernos al dia! Casi no nos hemos hablado :( pero ya la otra semana sere libre por un rato, asi que ahi podremos avanzar con un poquito mas de libertad ouo

**Any-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, me estoy esforzando por cumplir las expectativas de mis lectoras, espero poder cumplir con la meta y asi poder avanzar a algo un poquito mas grande, pero...eso aun es sorpresa~~


End file.
